


Фиделиус

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Голос Малфоя с утра пораньше в новинку не был. Совсем.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Фиделиус

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на фест [«Драко. Дата-которую-нельзя-называть»](https://fanfics.me/challenge118) на фанфикс.ми.

— У тебя пять минут.

Гарри икнул, покивал. Пять так пять. Не спеша выполз из тёплой постели, с наслаждением потянулся, открыл глаза и замер. Морок — Малфой в его спальне. Вот чем соплохвост не шутит, а Малфоя в своей спальне он видеть ну никак не ожидал. Моргнул, но тот никуда не делся. Он потёр глаза, но тщетно: Малфой как стоял на пороге его спальни, так и не растворился, и с места не сдвинулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Изумление было неподдельным, Малфой должен быть в министерстве, разбирать свои многочисленные бумажки и кривиться от того, какой кофе ему сварила секретарша за много-много миль отсюда; а голосу Гарри не удивился лишь потому, что частенько получал от Малфоя Патронус ни свет ни заря. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и поспешно начал натягивать на себя форму. Если он здесь, значит, это важно. А о бесцеремонности говорить бесполезно. Кричер всё равно впустит.

— Что случилось?

Малфой скривил тонкие губы, и Гарри напрягся, не отводя взгляда. Видимо, дело и правда дерьмовое: тот всегда умел держать лицо и при нём держал его на отлично, вот что-то, а это Гарри мог сказать точно. За пару лет, что они работали вместе, он научился понимать Малфоя лучше, чем бы ему этого хотелось.

— Через пятьдесят три минуты ко мне должны заявиться Уизли.

Гарри машинально кивнул, а потом спохватился:

— Которые? — и тут же захлопнул рот.

М-да, утро и правда начиналось феерически, раз он уже спрашивает, кто из Уизли должен прийти. Ему, в общем-то, было всё равно. Работу свою Малфой делал качественно, так что многие обращались к нему за советом, а что пришел кто-то из родни Рона, было неудивительно. Слава шла впереди Малфоя и сослужила ему хорошую службу, только вот Джорджу и Биллу там делать было нечего. По крайней мере, насколько знал Гарри. С чем с чем, а с чарами у них было всё в порядке. Может, Чарли? Какие-то проблемы с драконами? Но Малфой сказал о Уизли в множественном числе. Артур? Перси? Ну не Рон же, в конце концов, хотя…

Пока он размышлял, Малфой не произнёс ни звука.

— Так кто? — снова спросил Гарри.

— Джинерва. И… как его там? Маклагген?

А. Так вот в чём дело.

— Зря пришёл, — он снова потянулся. — Не интересует.

— Маклагген или Уизли?

Гарри иронично усмехнулся и вскинул бровь.

Однако. За пару лет бок о бок к чему к чему, а к личным вопросам они и близко не подошли. Конечно, Гарри не стал бы темнить и говорить, что не знает вообще ничего: о предстоящей помолвке Гринграсс и Малфоя не знал разве что ленивый. Однако, то, что Малфой как бы невзначай поинтересовался о Маклаггене, наводило на интересные мысли. Да горгулья его раздери, о чем он думает вообще? Гарри едва не тряхнул головой, чтобы согнать непрошеные мысли, и нейтрально обронил:

— Оба?

— Дело вот в чём, — начал Малфой, похоже, и не нуждаясь в ответе. Вот же засранец. — Ты же помнишь, чем я занимаюсь? — издалека начал тот, и Гарри фыркнул, протискиваясь между ним и крошечным пространством в дверном проёме.

— М-м… — согласно промычал Гарри, шлёпая босыми пятками по полу в сторону кухни. Кричер как назло куда-то запропастился.

Достав банку с кофе, он наконец отозвался, чуть повернув голову в сторону Малфоя, который тенью скользнул за ним на кухню.

— И?

— Они хотят снять Фиделиус.

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился, щёлкая включателем чайника. Кричер был недоволен этим приобретением, а Гарри… Гарри нравился этот утренний ритуал.

— Фиделиус? Откуда? И при чём тут я?

— В том-то и дело… с Гримаулд плейс.

Гарри замер над кружкой с ложкой кофе в руке.

— Что?

— Уизли хочет снять Фиделиус с этого дома, — медленнее повторил Малфой, и Гарри пришлось обернуться, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не послышалось. Но тот был серьёзен.

Он выдохнул сквозь зубы.

Лет пять назад, когда война только закончилось и Гарри казалось, что ему всё по плечу, они с Джинни решили жить здесь. Чуть позже решили наложить Фиделиус, точнее, так решил Гарри, а Джинни кивнула, соглашаясь. На том и порешили, а спустя три года он и Джинни разошлись. Она уехала к родителям, а Гарри остался тут.

— Зачем? — глухо отозвался Гарри; кофе расхотелось, но он машинально закинул порошок в кружку и залил её кипятком.

— По её словам, это мешает ей создать новый Фиделиус. Что, в общем-то, правда. Будучи участником одного Фиделиуса, она не сможет наложить и стать участником другого.

— Значит, она хочет снять его? — задумчиво переспросил Гарри и тут словно очнулся, поворачиваясь к Малфою. — Кофе будешь? А то мне что-то расхотелось, — виновато добавил он, глядя на остывающий напиток.

Малфой кивнул.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, зачем я здесь?

— Тебе нужно моё разрешение на снятие Фиделиуса, — кивнул Гарри. — Но почему она не пришла сама? Ведь она знает это всё и без меня. Я должен буду присутствовать.

— Это верно. Ты должен и будешь там присутствовать. Хотя, возможно, поэтому Уизли взяла самый ранний приём. У тебя как раз в это время начинается смена.

Гарри бросил взгляд на часы и чертыхнулся. Робардсу это не понравится. Тем временем Малфой продолжил, словно прочитав его мысли:

— С Робардсом я договорился. За мной лишь бумаги и договоренность, если ты согласен.

Гарри медленно кивнул, так даже будет лучше. А что насчёт Фиделиуса… с ним он разберётся позже. Как и с бесцеремонностью Малфоя. Договорился он, как же. Они что с ним, друзья?

Он провёл ладонью по лицу и сел. У него всего каких-то сорок минут, чтобы обсудить свалившуюся с Астрономической башни, не иначе, новость, Трелони её раздери.

Скрип стула, щелчок замка и шуршание бумаг заставили Гарри прийти в себя и вскинуть голову, сразу натыкаясь на спокойный, изучающий взгляд Малфоя.

— Так что насчёт кофе?

Гарри подавил ухмылку, но уголки губ всё равно дёрнулись вверх. Будь здесь Кричер, который, скорее всего, и впустил Малфоя, на столе тут же бы появилась кружка с дымящимся напитком, а Гарри лишь пододвинул стоявшую на краю ляписную ёмкость поближе к Малфою.

— Других кружек нет.

Малфой хмыкнул, никак не комментируя, и с наслаждением глотнул кофе.

— Начнём?

— Начнём, — согласно кивнул Гарри. — Только тебе придётся набраться терпения, чтобы разъяснить мне все тонкости расторжения.

— В самом деле, Поттер, неужто ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь? — самодовольная улыбка появилась на лице Малфоя, но тут же исчезла. И Гарри едва не фыркнул, вот же позёр. Со временем знакомые со школы замашки перестали раздражать, Гарри относился к ним снисходительно, да и сам Малфой, казалось, стал более сдержанным. Или, может, они просто повзрослели?

— Очень надеюсь, что справишься, — ехидно подколол Гарри. — Я бы ещё очень хотел заглянуть в душ.

А вот это он, кажется, сказал зря.

Малфой картинно возвёл очи к потолку.

— Без подробностей, Поттер.

— Точно, — Гарри всё же не сдержал улыбки. — Фиделиус. Так что ты говоришь, там надо сделать?

— Немного; для начала ввести тебя в курс дела, что уже непросто. А согласен ты со всем или не согласен, можно выяснить потом, — Малфой снова отпил кофе, и у Гарри зачесались руки. То ли вырвать из рук Малфоя кофе и выпить залпом самому, то ли огреть его чем-нибудь за «лестный» комплимент.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул, решив, что лучше всё же первое. — Только один момент… Кофе.

— У тебя пять минут, — хмыкнул Малфой, открывая папку и вновь делая глоток.

— Позёр, — беззлобно фыркнул Гарри, поворачиваясь к чайнику. Неудивительно, что они не ладили раньше в школе. Раньше оба были другими.

Раздался щелчок выключателя.

— Так что ты говоришь, требуется для снятия Фиделиуса?

За спиной послышался тяжелый вдох, и Гарри пришлось спрятать ухмылку.

Вдвоём и в самом деле веселее, а то, что у них обоих будет занимательное утро, Гарри уже не сомневался.


End file.
